


Perfect Storm

by ViceCaptain



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Aladdin AU If you squint very hard, Daddy Kink, It's not between the boys, M/M, Parsi words used just for flavor (I have no knowledge of it), Referenced/implied dub/non-con, top Shane/bottom Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain
Summary: [...] He’s not visiting, not this time, he already knows the city in and out and he has a target, something he’s after. Something everyone talks about but no one knows what that really is: the Shah’s secret priceless treasure, the Morvarid.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - NYE Exchange





	Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodhirookes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/gifts).



> Jesus Christ, I'm so nervous about all this. Ahem. Ok, so, it's the first time I take part in a fic exchange. AND it's the first Shyan fic I publish. Lots of firsts there.  
> Anyway, this was written for [Jo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/pseuds/bodhirookes) as her gift and I can only hope that she will like it, I worked very hard on it and already annoyed the fuck out of her on the discord server asdfghjkl.  
> I literally started over three times before landing on this concept... ya gotta squint and sorta turn your head and... Ooooooooh! It sorta looks like an Aladdin AU except not really. I have no excuse.
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from Dark Horse by Katy Perry.
> 
> Read the tags, folk.

The city in the desert sits like a white shell on a beach, blinding in the cruel sun that warps the air, loud against the deafening howl of the wind, dangerous and painfully beautiful.

Sounds, smells, languages… people come from all over the world and the planes to flood the streets, humans and not. Species are so well integrated and citizens live in such wealth that it rightfully deserves its name: Behesht.

Whether it really is Heaven or not, it’s not his place to decide. It sure looks like a good place to live, economy and technology are top-notch, but it still revels in its magical and exotic aesthetics, looking like a picture from a fairytale, a jewel in the east.

Behesht is also home to one of the world’s best sorcery academies, a state of the art school and research center in the field of magic.

But he’s not there for the academy. Or to be a tourist. He’s not visiting, not this time, he already knows the city in and out and he has a target, something he’s after. Something everyone talks about but no one knows what that really is: the Shah’s secret priceless treasure, the _Morvarid_.

Given its name, which translates to ‘Pearl’, some say it is the biggest jewel ever found, some that it is a magical artifact or a cursed relic, some others say it doesn’t even exist and it’s just for prestige and gossip.

Whatever the case Shane doesn’t care, he’s not just finding out what the Morvarid is, he’s stealing it, and even if it’s just a sticky note with ‘The Shah rules’ written on it he’s going to succeed in taking it away from him.

And here a point must be made about the so-called Shah. First of all, he’s not the ruler of the city, Behesht is a democracy and an extremely advanced one at that. No, the Shah gave himself the title but he’s nothing more than a businessman, filthy rich, and more than a touch involved with the criminal underground. Kind of a douche, too.

One could say that Shane, being a thief and a conman, is being the pot calling the kettle black, but he has some integrity, he has values, and is in it more for the thrill of the heist than making a real profit, he likes the challenge of stealing well-protected stuff and sticking it to the rich.

Basically, he just has lots of fun especially now that he’s becoming known, he’s getting quite the news coverage and while they kick up a fuss every time he hits, they create his very myth. All he has to do is to be in equal parts dramatic, smart, and careful.

That’s how he finds himself forging his alias for months, to make it more than just believable. In those months it becomes nothing short of reality as he takes that time to live as this made-up persona. He becomes Professor Tinsley, a graduate in history and anthropology, and willing to shoot a documentary on Behesht.  
It’s a lot of work, but it’s worth it, especially when he actually gets _invited_ by the Shah because the man can’t miss a chance to flaunter his wealth in front of the world.

The doors to the opulent palace open to him on a torrid summer morning, an indefinite number of staff members are waiting for him by the entrance, ready to attend to his every need, taking care of his luggage while he’s greeted by the Shah.

The man is in his sixties, bearded, adequately corpulent, shorter than he expected, but his attitude is no surprise, shaking his hand like he’s doing him a favor even though he was the one that invited him. Shane doesn’t mind it, he will be stealing from right under his nose so he’ll have time to teach the guy a lesson about being humble or well-mannered. So he focuses on playing his part, acting like a mild, fidgety, slightly weird, professor. And if he doesn’t have to fake the awe he shows for the architecture or the history or the artifacts that’s no one’s business, really.

There isn’t much to be said about his first meeting with the Shah, the man doesn’t speak English, so he mainly talks with the attendant who shows him around and gives him a brief explanation on the history of the building (bought and converted into a living space, but it used to be an actual ancient palace, cultural heritage and all that), they let him know how to navigate the wing in which he’s staying and make him meet the countless members of the staff, then the Shah’s family (wives and children, the whole shebang), then his concubines (because of course he has them).

At the end of the tour, he’s more than a little dizzy, trying to process all the information he’s been fed. He sits in the shade of the inner courtyard where ‘simple’ refreshments have been prepared to welcome him.

The Shah has left in the middle of the tour, saying that important business required his attention. Not that Shane takes offense, the man’s company isn’t exactly pleasant and if he has to hear once more about all the Amazing Things™ he can do or buy with his money he might have a mild episode, so yeah. It’s nice to be left with a fresh drink, some shelter from the unforgiving sun, and his own thoughts for a while. He does have to picture a mental map of the place, after all. And since he’s with the Shah’s closest entourage right now, he can figure out who’s who and how competent they all are.

He’s perched on the edge of the little square pool in the middle of the yard, fanning himself with his hat, eyes and mind wandering about, so it is an unexpected distraction when someone sits down next to him. He calmly turns his head and has to make an extra effort to not double-take and send his hat flying in the water.

Next to him he sees a young man, short but well built, dark skin shining bronze in the light, short curly raven-black hair, big dark eyes highlighted by kajal, pink pouty lips curled in a coy smile that clashes with the clothes he’s wearing… which aren’t a lot, really: black, wide, see-through harem pants, extremely low around his hips, a black tiny sleeveless bolero that pulls tight around the muscles on his shoulders and nothing else underneath, his chest, abdomen, arms and most of his back are bare, delicate golden chains are attached to the piece of clothing, around his hips and his bare feet… As well as (and Shane has to take a deep breath to steady himself while noticing) across his chest, dangling from his pierced nipples.

The man isn’t just beautiful, he’s breathtaking and as much as Shane boasts an almost perfect control on his emotions and reactions, he can’t help staring while his whole brain starts spinning. If the other notices the effect he’s having on him, he doesn’t shy away from his gaze, he even shifts to sit more comfortably and Shane’s eyes won’t leave his body while he does so.

He clears his throat and it comes out as a broken sound and, yeah, very subtle there Madej, well done. Whatever thing he was about to say gets snuffed immediately. He needs to get a grip, damn it.

“You must be the professor” the young man says in a perfect Los Angeles accent which is weird, but not as upsetting as the half-boner Shane’s getting from just _looking_ at him.  
“I… Yeah, I’m the one” he replies, trying to recover his dignity if there’s any left.  
The other smiles brightly as he adds “I expected some old, forgettable guy. But I see I stand corrected.”

And yup, full-on boner right there. Goodbye dignity.

Shane shifts in his spot and crosses his legs (better try to save the salvageable), smiling back before he can even control himself “I wasn’t expecting… such a welcome either.” He offers, vague enough to not be called out on it.  
The other shrugs “I’m told hospitality here is a big deal, I’m trying my best myself” as he says so he never takes his eyes off Shane and he himself can’t help but do the same.

The man then offers him his own drink “Yours is empty” he explains “Try if you like this”.  
Of course, Shane complies and takes a sip, it tastes sweet but not too much and he hums in approval. Before he can comment on it, the other is taking a sip as well and then licking it off his lips, forcing Shane to imagine doing it himself and tasting it on his skin. A spike of heat runs through his nerves and it has nothing to do with the weather.

He has to clear his mind, they just met and he has no idea who that young man is, he doubts he’s the Shah’s son or something, but still, he better not lay the flirting down too heavily if it costs him a limb or worse.

“So. You work for the Shah or are you related? What is it? You don’t sound from around here” Shane says, hoping that his tone is more confident than how he actually feels right then while those big eyes stare at him like they’re trying to burn a hole in his face.  
“I kinda work for him” the man replies “I’m an… advisor of sorts” the hesitation doesn’t escape Shane, especially when his body language seems to change that tiny bit “I’m not from around here, no.”

It probably isn’t meant to, but to Shane, the reaction appears obvious. The reason for his presence there is a touchy subject, clearly. He quietly lets it drop. At least for the moment.

“I feel like I barely saw anything of this place” Shane supplies, distracting the other from their previous subject “I appreciated the collection of artifacts, don’t get me wrong, but that can’t be all.” he tries to sound as natural as he can, he knows the Morvarid is unlikely to be kept on display, but another tour would be an excellent excuse to study the whole building. If he can keep calm enough to not take a hammer to every tacky and disgusting portrait of the Shah that has been frescoed over ancient mosaics.

“What, the sauna room in the catacombs wasn’t enough to rock your socks off?” the young man jokes, causing him to snort, they seemed to agree on the Shah’s terrible taste… But what can you do, money is more powerful than any magic, apparently.

“Kinda underwhelming. No Jacuzzi there? What even is the point?” Shane presses on, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in fake disbelief.  
The other laughs and it makes him feel stupidly proud of himself because if he’s breathtaking normally, his beautiful face lights up with laughter in such a way that he almost has to look away.

Shane can’t fight the way he’s pulled into chuckling along “Or a tanning bed, maybe?” he adds.  
“Throw out the ancient sarcophagus and place one of those bad boys there.” the other supplies.  
“At the very least. Sun is for plebs anyway.”

They are both wheezing with laughter by then and there’s no blaming the drinks or the heat. Neither for that nor for the way they stare at each other’s eyes until they calm down somewhat.

“Anyways. There’s plenty that they didn’t show you” the young man continues “But you look like someone that wants to see something in particular.”  
Ouch. That’s spot on, but to lie or pretend he’s not would be even worse, Shane reasons. Besides he guesses most of the visitors would be interested in the rumored secret treasure, it’s exactly what the Shah wanted to achieve.  
“I bet I’m not the first” he says with a shrug and a sheepish smile “and it’s purely academic interest, of course.”

The other snorts softly, the smile still dancing on his lips “Of course” he repeats before leaning closer, gesturing for him to do the same (and Shane is decidedly NOT staring down his naked chest and stomach) “Honestly, _Professor_ ” he whispers in his ear and the hot breath grazing his skin makes goosebumps rise all over “I think you’re full of shit and a thief.”

Shane pulls back to look at his face and his smirk has turned mischievous and cocky, so sure that he just caught him red-handed. The man places a hand on his knee and gives a squeeze “Meet me at the observatory later this night.” He finishes with a wink before he stands up to leave, throwing him one last unreadable (dares he say smoldering?) gaze from over his shoulder.

That whole exchange should alarm him, probably. And yet the only thing Shane’s brain can provide is a terribly unhelpful ‘You just utterly, irrevocably, stupidly fell head over heels for that man, pal’ and shit, does he hate that he can’t disagree with his own terribly logical mind.

He stares as the other walks away and his eyes follow his figure until he can’t see him anymore. He’s eminently screwed. Also, not going to stand up for some minute.

Damn, he feels like he had just been hit by a storm. And he never even asked for his name… All the more reasons to meet with him that night.

Needless to say, he bullshits his way out of another round of meeting and greeting, pretending to be jetlagged and retiring for bed early enough. Of course, no one told him where the observatory is, not even the painfully attractive stranger that low-key threatened him earlier, but he makes an easy job of finding it, one only needs a bit of historical knowledge and critical thinking.

As he mentally boasts to himself, he can’t help but wonder if it’s too long since he’s been working alone (probably), he can’t deny he’d love to have a partner to share the thrill with. Mostly he longs for the complicity and the banter. Sometimes you just need someone that calls you shithead and pranks the living shit out of you, but that ultimately knows you inside out.

He can’t say how much time passes while he broods and marvels at the exquisite room around him, which has been spared any renovations by some miracle, but he’s eventually distracted from his own thoughts by the arrival of the other who isn’t any less pretty in the dim silvery light of the full moon pouring through the arches around them, although his smile and eyes are somewhat strained, his movements are slightly less smooth. It must have been a long day for him.

“Sorry for the delay” he says, even though they never pinned a time for their meeting which makes it sound like he was _eager_ for it “I triple-checked that no one would follow me.”   
“Sounds a bit paranoid” Shane muses.  
The other snorts “That’s because I am. Shall we?” he replies before sitting on the edge of a big arched window. Shane takes place in front of him, figuring that maybe living in the palace of a shady douchy billionaire is bound to make you watch your back.

“I never asked for your name” he reasons, lips curling in a soft smile.  
The other drops his gaze briefly, a gentle blush reddening his cheeks “Ryan Bergara” he says “Can I hope to know your _real_ name, now?”  
“Shane. Shane Madej.” He, on the other hand, isn’t paranoid in the least and is quite readily trusting the other.

Ryan smiles, warm and open and he’s probably reading too much into it, but it makes Shane’s heart skip a beat or three. He can only hope it’s just him foolishly falling for the other and not a medical condition.  
“So. Ryan. It appears you’re convinced that I’m an imposter” he continues, leaning his back comfortably against the pillar behind him.  
“It takes one to know one.” The other replies, genuine, before offering “let’s just say that I have no qualification to be called an advisor.” As an explanation.

They both have a little chuckle because that’s an absurd situation. And then they have a little ‘fondly staring at each other’ because they are, quite possibly, two morons of the same kind.

Ryan is the first to break the silence “Now that introductions are done, let’s get into it.” he starts and shifts so that he’s sitting cross-legged, facing him and leaning his back against the opposite pillar as well. The pale moonlight bathes him completely, the little golden accents on his clothing shine silver now, and if only Shane were a different kind of man he would dare to think that the other looks surreal.

“We both know you’re here to steal the Shah’s secret treasure.” Ryan continues and his smile turns impish, just like it did earlier that day. It is strangely endearing, there’s something childish to his gloating, makes you want to spank the smugness out of him.  
“Do we, now?” Shane counters, smirking as well and crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah, big time. But I won’t rat on you.”

“How lucky. And why that?”

As much as the view of the city and the starry sky from up there is one that would move poets and painters to tears, the two of them can’t spare one look at it, eyes completely fixed on each other and the tension so thick and hot between them it could probably melt wax.

“Because I want in.” Ryan says and even if he tries to come across as controlled, the other can see the pulse in his neck and the way he mindlessly bites on his lower lip. He wouldn’t mind doing it for him  
“Besides, do you even know what is the Morvarid?” he adds.

“No one does. Or perhaps you do?” Shane replies, gaze racking all over the other, catching every little detail and wishing that he was doing it with his mouth instead of his eyes.

Ryan smiles again, cocky “What happens if it isn’t made of gold or jewels?” he asks instead of replying.  
  
‘Someone should teach him some good manners’ is Shane’s thought and he’s leaning forward now, without even realizing, and his eyes have probably darkened as he states “No matter. I want it. I will take it.” his voice coming out rougher than he meant.

Ryan’s pupils widen, making his eyes two black holes that could suck Shane in if he’s not careful. He bites on his lower lip again, hard enough that the pink turns red, he’s speechless for a little while, a shuddering breath leaving his mouth before he replies “I will hold you unto those words.”

“I never agreed.”

“You never denied either.”

There’s something like a force, a pull, to those words and the way he utters them: looking up at him, right in his eyes, challenging, smug but with the slightest hint of urgency in his gaze, like he’s desperate to appeal to Shane who is feeling like there’s more than being playful or flirty, like that urgency runs deeper than that strange attraction they had been dancing around the whole day.

God, it’s been just a day. What the fuck are they even doing?

The question gets swept away as soon as he realizes that in response to Ryan his body has moved of its own volition and he finds himself pinning a forearm against the pillar, next to the other’s head, he’s basically crowding him against the scratchy stone, towering him, eyes fixed and mouth hanging so close to his that hot breath tickles his lips.

Tension isn’t just palpable, it’s literally crushing them right now and they can’t oppose it as it drags them down.

Shane wants to just concede and then kiss him and actually just keep him forever, let him be in on any other hit and heist. Not even 24 hours after they met he already wants to ask him to be partners. And then kiss him stupid.

There’s no rational explanation for those thoughts or feelings and his mind’s reeling from it. So he irrationally goes with it.

“Fine, you brat” Shane mumbles with a smirk, he hasn’t moved an inch and they are so very close, the air between them warming up, gazes and breaths mingling together.  
When Ryan’s lips curl into a grin he can almost _feel_ them, that’s how close they are.  
“You love it” he replies, playfully.

And honestly? Shane kind of does. As completely insane as that sounds. Although he doesn’t reply to that, it must be clear in his eyes, he’s hyperaware of how completely rapt he is by the other, against every logic.

They are speechless, completely taken by one another, so obviously on the cusp of kissing that they can already taste it.

It doesn’t happen. Loud voices down the corridor at the base of the stairs break their trance because Ryan turns to look if anyone is coming. They are very likely looking for him and his expression falls, for the briefest moment fear, despair and frustration flash in his eyes before he gets a grip on himself; everything he’s not telling Shane feels heavier.

He feels like he has to say something to make it better, to make sure Ryan knows they are in this together now.

“I’ll finish the inspection of the place in the next couple of days” he muses “Then I’ll leave and return with a couple of guys that owe me. Have them act as my camera crew.”  
At that Ryan shakes his head “Don’t.” he replies almost immediately “Let’s do it now. I don’t want to wait.” and if until then the urgency had been hinted, now it’s obvious, now he’s thrown his care out the window, showing just how desperate he is.

“I’m not leaving you behind, I’ll be back in a week or so” Shane tries to reassure him, mildly concerned by that sudden change. Though he understands the other could be worried that he might bail on him.

“I know. I trust you” Ryan says and it’s so immediate it almost takes Shane off guard “It’s just…” he bites on his lower lip nervously “Come on, man.”  
“It’s how I usually work… It’s better planned that way. Also safer.” Shane provides, practical. Well, as practical as he can be while whispering against the other’s mouth anyway.

“Please, Shane.” It’s a desperate and quivering plea, breathed so quietly that Shane almost can’t hear it, but, Christ, does it pull on him with the strength of a tidal wave.

“Please” Ryan repeats, his beautiful dark eyes watery, lips trembling. There’s no doubt, he’s pleading for help, not just a getaway.

Shane’s heart clenches at the sight. Without even thinking, he grabs Ryan’s chin with his free hand and lifts his head so that he can’t look away from his eyes, takes one long intense stare… The fear is still there, mixed with the heat.

He wants to chase it away, so Shane leans closer, gently, but his lips are firm, determined, while he finally gives in and kisses the other’s mouth. It’s not chaste, he licks his way in and tastes his tongue, pressing Ryan against the wall with the intensity of it.

They both moan softly into it and Ryan tangles the fingers of both hands in his hair to pull him more into it, takes fistfuls of it and yields to every shift and pull, lets himself be swept away from it.

It’s hot and desperate and Shane doesn’t even know where all that is coming from, the other might be a honey trap, some part of his mind provides, but he just knows that he isn’t. There’s no explanation as to why he knows. He just does. And it makes him so mad, honestly.

The kiss turns possessive while the hand that gently cradled Ryan’s chin moves along his jaw and then down the column of his neck, thumb caressing his frenzied pulse, it hovers there for a second while they break away to breathe and then moves lower, Shane’s lips now following the same path, itching to suck and bite vicious marks that everyone could see. His marks, there, on the golden skin, red and purple and unmistakable. He doesn’t do that, but his mouth waters at the mere thought. His fingers have reached Ryan’s chest now, grazing paths along the lines of his pecs only to find their way to fiddle idly with the thin golden chain that dangles across his nipples.

The shaky moan that Ryan lets out is positively sinful, so much so that Shane has to pull back and look at him, at the way he sucks his lower lip in as if trying to muffle his voice, at the bared arch of his neck and the way his Adam’s apple works while he swallows more sounds, at his hooded eyes and trembling arms.

Shane can’t possibly keep from giving a harder tug and then watching how the other winds up, back arching slightly, offering the sight of the naked chest even more openly to his eyes.

“F-fuck, Shane” Ryan pants helplessly, hands fisting in his shirt as he clings to him.

It would be the most natural thing to just pick him up and lay him amidst the pillows scattered on the low couch or spread out across the carpet, to have him sob and tremble while Shane unmakes him. To see his dark eyes burn with pleasure, all the fear and helplessness forgotten…

The voices sound even louder from downstairs, Shane can’t understand the language, but Ryan does and with a trembling whine he grabs on the hand that is teasing his pierced nipples, squeezes it as his eyes flutter closed. He’s breathing heavily and looks hot, flushed, on the brink of begging. It takes him all his willpower to gently push Shane’s hand away from his body.

Shane has to make a conscious effort as well, a soft growl leaving his mouth as he pulls back reluctantly. That he doesn’t want to let Ryan go is left unsaid, but it’s pretty obvious in his gaze and the grip of his hands on the other.

“They are looking for me” Ryan whispers even though they both know and Shane hates how his voice trembles “Let’s meet again, tomorrow night.”

“Where do I find you?”

“I’ll be coming to you. If you don’t see me, don’t go look for me.”

That request is so sudden that leaves Shane speechless for some second before Ryan squeezes the hand he’s still clasping tightly “Please” he adds softly. It’s clear then that his words stem from worry.

Honestly, complying with it doesn’t sit right with Shane in the least, but he can’t do much about it until he figures out the location and the risks. He has to concede.

Ryan smiles, relieved, caresses his face and gives his lips one last peck before slowly slipping away, forcing himself to turn and climb down the stairs before he changes his mind.

Shane is left to find the way back to his room and calm the fuck down. Boy is it difficult to distract himself from thoughts of Ryan, of his sweet lips and smooth dark skin. He doesn’t sleep that night, couldn’t even if he wanted.

The following day Shane drags himself around stringing along the next dull but necessary tour of the Shah’s property (“This is his personal Garden of Eden” says the attendant as he shows Shane a private zoo of mythical creatures, because of course the Shah collects magical creatures like they’re cars.… Mostly illegal mythical creatures… Garden of Eden his ass). He ought to be grumpy and mad at himself but he’s a bundle of different emotions, instead, which is far too overwhelming on a daily basis for him. On top of those emotions, there’s the violent and irrational crush that has hit him upon meeting Ryan.

First of all, he doesn’t know anything about the other, secondly, he might just be using Shane to get away from there or he might try to screw him over and take the whole treasure for himself before bailing.

Be as it may, by the end of that exhausting day of ‘exploration’ (they would make sure security could always see him), Shane is half dead and the only thing he looks forward to more than going to bed is meeting with Ryan that night. Also because he didn’t see him all day and only gets a glimpse of him during the dinner when their eyes meet and Ryan flashes his blinding smile at him. But before Shane can swoon from it, the Shah places a hand on the other’s nape and redirects his attention to him and his current guests.

The way that hand touches Ryan and his expression going carefully blank immediately make Shane highly uncomfortable. The fake smile and the slight change in his body language even more so… He’s starting to suspect there’s something going on between him and the Shah. Meaning that he’s not just an advisor.

He spends the evening in the foulest mood and when he tries to be logical and not feel jealous, he gets mad, even, because _why_ would he feel jealous?

Nighttime won’t be coming quick enough. He doesn’t even try to act nice, he only does enough to not break character and if everyone thinks that ‘Professor Tinsley’ can be a real dick at the end of the day, Shane doesn’t fucking care.

He’s about to call it a night when he passes close enough to Ryan and the Shah, the guests are otherwise busy and the older man is sure no one can hear them while his hand slips lower along Ryan’s back, fingers curling possessively around his hip, he says something to him that Shane can’t figure out.

What he does understand, and has him freezing on the spot, is the Shah clearly calling Ryan ‘Morvarid’ and that’s… He doesn’t know what to think, even less what to feel.

It’s an assault of too many emotions at once and it completely drains him. To be torn between jealousy, longing, hurt and attraction all at once is too much.

When he finally retires in his room, Shane doesn’t know if he’d rather punch a wall or drink himself into slumber. He does neither, instead he waits for Ryan while sitting in silent rage and trying to tell himself that he’s being too hasty, that he has no proof about what happens between Ryan and the Shah and that is childish to feel hurt because Ryan didn’t tell him he _is_ what he came in to steal.

Of course, he rationally knows that it only makes sense, that it’s pretty natural that Ryan chose to keep it from him for the moment, that he would have eventually come clean about it, that anyone would have done so to ensure a way out of there. And if he’s only acting to be saved can Shane really blame him?

He can’t, he won’t. He will take Ryan with him no matter what, it was already decided. But for some reason, _it hurts_ and no amount of critical thinking can rationalize that. As it can’t make sense of the state he’s in: he’s a mess. And he doesn’t do messes, he never did, he… he’s pretty fucking in love, uh?

Ryan’s left him in shambles. He did hit him like a storm, like a furious incandescent desert storm.

As if conjured by his thoughts, there’s a knock at the door followed by a soft “Shane?”  
How fucked up is it that the sound of Ryan’s voice is enough to push aside every convoluted thought about his sorry state? Thoughts in which he had lost himself for hours because it’s like 2 in the morning now.

When the other comes in, Shane feels like the evermore strained look in Ryan’s eyes reflects at least some of the turmoil he’s stuck in right now because Ryan seems to stop before saying anything, they just look at each other for a long moment.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asks. Is he reading Shane that easily yet?

“When were you going to tell me?” he replies without even thinking. He didn’t want to address it so bluntly, he didn’t want to sound like a scorned spouse. But here he fucking goes.

It takes something like five seconds for Ryan to understand what Shane means. He sighs and drops his gaze, he surely expected that moment to come, but not like that.

“I intended to tell you last night” Ryan admits and squares his shoulders before looking back at Shane’s eyes, determined and deadly serious “I’m sorry. It was unfair of me to keep it from you. Should have come clean before you agreed to let me in”

Shane is left somewhat baffled, he expected some kind of excuse from him. He himself made them up for the other even, while he waited for them to meet. But now Ryan is apologizing, sincerely, and he doesn’t know if that’s worse or not because it gives him some hope.

Now it’s Shane’s turn to look away, feeling bad for being so rough when Ryan doesn’t deserve it “No, it’s… I should be apologizing for whatever that was” he concedes, with a bitter dry chuckle “I have no right to… It was nasty of me to get mad. It’s more than understandable why you would wait. And why you would have needed some kind of warranty.” That Shane never provided, actually. Ryan trusted his word only.  
He feels like his face and ears are on fire, he’s probably blushing so badly right now. It feels weird and tingly.

There’s more silence between them before Ryan sighs again, the vague tension slipping away as soon as he moves to sit on the bed next to Shane “Look, man… I… I was worried that you were going to tell me to go fuck myself.” He admits “It’s already a great disappointment to find out the ‘secret treasure’ is just… A dude. But to have said dude keeping things from you and forcing you to change all your plans because he’s in a hurry… Not cool.”

Ryan then smiles at him, warm and apologetic. God help him, but to have that smile so close could kill Shane. It also makes him feel at ease right away, the helpless embarrassment and self-loathing melt away immediately with just those words and he finds himself smiling back, nice and easy.

“I think you have your reasons if you are in such a hurry” Shane adds softly, almost careful. He might be wrong about the kind of situation Ryan is in, but he bets he’s not.

Sure enough, as a natural reaction to that, Ryan brings a hand to his neck (to cover a bruise, Shane notices) and shivers lightly. There goes once again the slight change in body language that makes all sort of red flags rise in Shane’s mind.

“I guess I should explain that too, uh?” Ryan asks.  
  
“So you and the Shah… you, uh…” Shane stutters uselessly.  
  
“The guy calls me ‘Pearl’, what d’you think?” the other provides with an amused snort, his hand falls away from the patch of skin he tried to hide and his body relaxes again, goes loose and easy as it usually is when they are alone.

“You aren’t among the, uh… concubines” Shane adds. Also, he said he is some kind of advisor, so what’s the deal with all that?

Ryan makes himself comfortable, he leans back on his elbows and Shane’s mouth goes dry at the absolutely sinful sight he makes. He wants to kick his own ass because the guy just told him about being abused and he’s ogling at him like a creep. What’s wrong with him?

“So. Basically.” He hesitates, looks right at Shane and his lips curl gently into a quiet smile like he appreciates having his whole attention on him “I’ve some kind of ‘talent’…” he chuckles and shakes his head “hn, it came out wrong. What I meant is… I have a sort of hidden power.”

Thousands of thoughts run through Shane’s mind at that, but none of them implies that the other is lying to him. Why would he? But on the other hand… What does that mean? And what proof does he have?

“I came here to apply for the academy” Ryan explains “spent all my savings for that, actually.” and it is as surprising as it is apparently not adjacent, to hear that he was a student at the sorcery academy.

“It’s there that they discovered my talent. Asked me if I wanted to take part to a project aimed at exploring hidden gifts, they said it would have been like a scholarship so I was totally on board with that.” He continues “I studied and worked on my ‘gift’, learned how to use and control it. Decided that I’d rather develop it so that I could help others instead of myself.” At that, he sighs and shakes his head in a self-deprecating way “Some guy involved in the project noticed me and thought to basically… sell me to the Shah? He owed him and yadda yadda. Same old, same old.”

That already sounds awful as it is, really. It’s enough to make Shane shiver in disgust, to think a young, naïve, and kind-hearted Ryan would find himself pulled into all that, taken advantage of and with no means to leave… A painful knot tightens in his throat but he doesn’t comment on that.

“What is this hidden talent, then?” he simply asks because that seems to be the cause for his imprisonment.

“I don’t know how the guy put it when he…” Ryan shrugs and shakes his head, it must be difficult for him to accept that he had been _bought_ , so he doesn’t finish the sentence. _  
_“Touching me makes you lucky.” He explains then.

“I’m sorry what?” Is Shane’s reply to that.

“I know. Sounds stupid.” Ryan offers blushing violently and looking away. Shane finds him so cute that he doesn’t know what to do with himself, honestly “There’s no other way to put it, I’m afraid.”

“You’re a… man-sized good luck charm.” Shane muses, still smiling. It’s quite endearing, though he struggles to believe in it.

“The guy thought he got some kind of Jinn, making his wishes come true. It was probably sold like that” Ryan adds with another shrug “Whatever. Anyway, he thought I could advise him on his choices as well as using this ‘gift’.”

“Hence you being his advisor of sorts” agrees Shane “But that doesn’t explain the rest. I mean, a little advice, a touch of your hand and he’s good to go, right?”

Ryan’s smile turns bitter “The more intimate the contact the luckier the bastard. And you can imagine what would happen to me if I refused, so…” he looks away again as if ashamed, he shivers visibly “I used to like my gift...” he continues, voice so quiet, Shane almost doesn’t hear him “it is something to share with those I care about, it works even better when I genuinely wish the best for the other. But like this... it’s sick. And I’m forced to comply, it gets squeezed out of me and it drains me.”

The righteous fury that burned up in Shane earlier is back tenfold now. He’s usually a poised person, but that’s unacceptable “I’m taking you out of here.” He says with determination “I did tell you, remember?”

“What?”

Shane smirks and leans closer so that there’s barely a few inches between them “That no matter what, I would have stolen the Morvarid.” He whispers and brushes his lips against Ryan’s temple “I want _him_. I will take him with me.”

Ryan’s eyes go dark at those words and they drop to stare at Shane’s lips, probably wondering if it’s still ok to kiss him after all that.

Of course it is and before Shane tilts his head just right, he takes a moment to look at how painfully beautiful Ryan is, how intense his longing, how his long lashes hood his dark eyes and his lips are pink and kissable.

And kiss him Shane does, starting slow and gentle, a hand curling around Ryan’s nape while he presses on him to lie down on the bed, then his tongue finds its way in the other’s mouth, tasting it. It’s slow and gentle, the kiss of a lover, losing the hungry despair that possessed them the night before. His body quietly fitting against Ryan’s that is pulling him in, closer, arms latching on his back.

Shane’s hands gently run along the other’s sides, tracing his hot skin, the lines of his muscles, follow the dip of his hips to keep him in place while he grinds against him, slow and deliberate, squeezing a trembling moan that he swallows through their kiss.

As much as he hates to do it, Shane has to break away to breathe, Ryan makes a little noise in protest, trying to pull him back down into it while his body arches up against him. He’s so needy that it makes Shane want to tease him much more, a grin curling his lips as he sits up, one hand planted on Ryan’s chest to keep him there, he wants to enjoy the sight of his flushed skin, disheveled hair and pouty mouth while he’s glaring up at him.

“Come back here” Ryan complains and reaches a hand, but Shane grabs on it and gently pulls it to his lips, kisses his knuckles, the back and then the palm, all the while never taking his eyes off the other’s. He doesn’t reply but his smirk softens while he looks at him, affection swelling in his chest at the way Ryan blushes and gapes at the sudden kind gesture. Only then does Shane bend down to run his lips along his collarbones, the skin of his chest, all the way down to his right nipple, nibbling at the thin golden ring that pierces it.

As soon as his mouth latches onto it, Ryan arches from the bed and moans, until it turns into Shane’s name when he tugs harder on the ring with his teeth. Then it becomes a shaky exhale when Shane soothes the little bud with the flat of his tongue. The other is so sensitive, he could spend all night just carving marks on his skin until Ryan cries at every little touch. For the moment, he just moves to the other nipple, teasing it just as much, relentlessly.

“S-Shane” Ryan pants while he fists his hair, pulling and tugging, trying to make him stop and asking for more at the same time. He doesn’t add to that, either too lost in the sensations or just because he likes the weight of the name on his tongue.

Shane smirks against his skin and gives his nipple another playful bite just to see him squirm and writhe. As much as he’d love to keep at it until he makes Ryan go out of his mind, Shane is getting far too greedy too quickly so his mouth licks its way across Ryan’s stomach, loves the way those muscles quiver beneath his lips while he moves lower and lower. He dares to peek up at Ryan and finds his eyes hooded, his face flushed as he tries to protest but nothing coherent comes out.

To Shane, that’s the cue to keep going. The other looks far too cute like that and he wants _more_. His hands move to pull Ryan’s pants down enough to free his hard cock. It’s leaking already while it rests against his thigh. Shane doesn’t waste time before edging closer to lick the underside, all the way up to the tip, he teases it with a smug curl to his lips and then finally takes it in his mouth halfway, swirls his tongue around it before pulling back.

The helpless moan that Ryan lets out is the single best sound he ever heard, the sight he makes is even better. It only motivates Shane to swallow more of his length, all the while he never breaks eye contact and is delighted to see Ryan throw his head back, eyes fluttering closed, sweet moans leaving his lips as he fists a hand in Shane’s hair, pulling hard enough that he feels it and hums contentedly.

Shane’s hands now grab on Ryan’s thighs, forcing them to spread more and meeting no resistance as he sets a pace to suck on the other’s member, he can’t keep from wondering how would it look like if he was to pound into him, if those spread legs were to wrap around his hips while that back arched from the bed and those kiss swollen lips cried out his name.

Instead, Shane focuses on breathing through his nose as he takes him all the way to the base, tip hitting the back of his throat. He’s already pushing his limits here, it had been quite some time since he did something like that, but as soon as he swallows around the hard length, eyes getting watery, Ryan has to bite on the back of his own hand to keep from screaming, hips hitching up trying to fuck into his throat even more, looking like a complete beautiful mess “’m close” he mumbles, the hand that covered his mouth falls to fist on the bedsheet.

Shane would have smirked at the perfect debauchery he’s making of Ryan, but his mouth is quite busy and he has no intention to relent, so he dips once more to deep-throat him again and this time Ryan is tipped over, his back arching and his hips stuttering, the hand fisted in Shane’s hair tugging harder, on the verge of really painful, his head is thrown back, baring his neck while he calls Shane with a broken moan. The way his body curves is nothing short of _art_ , all golden skin and tense muscles.

Shane is so caught by the sight that he swallows the whole load of cum without even flinching, eyes fixed on Ryan and the way his entire body sings with pleasure, the dazed look on his face as he slowly climbs down from his orgasm, the utterly sinful smirk he throws at Shane when their gazes meet… he already was painfully hard in his pants, but after that he audibly groans.

Ryan chuckles and sits up, although still quite shaky, his hands cradle Shane’s jaw as he plunges in to kiss his mouth, licking at the complete mess that is dribbling along his chin. That’s so filthy his mind short circuits for some second, losing himself completely in the way they are shamelessly making out, as desperate as drowning men, too far gone to even say anything.

Shane is brought back to the here and now when Ryan’s hand goes straight to his crotch, squeezing firmly and making him let out a soft yelp that he will deny to the day he dies.  
“W-wait” he pants between kisses and hating his own fucking brain overthinking everything even now “You… you don’t have to. I mean…” he can’t even follow through with his own reasoning, what the fuck is wrong with him?

Ryan pulls back to look at him like he’s grown a second head. His hand doesn’t move, though.  
“What, you had your fun but I can’t have mine?” he asks, halfway between annoyed and baffled. But completely out of his mind from need. He observes Shane for some second, probably understanding what is the deal with him. He huffs a soft laugh and gently climbs in his lap, arms clinging to his neck as he kisses Shane slow and deep, trying to calm them both down.  
“I get it. But you’re not him” he whispers against his lips “I really want this. Want you.”

As he speaks, Ryan’s hand crawls between their bodies and works Shane’s pants open, sneaks in to free his cock and sweet Lord bless him for that. He squeezes it gently before he starts stroking it. His eyes drift down and a soft whimper drops from his mouth, hips grinding against him in time with his hand.  
“You think too much” Ryan pants “I really like you… Been so long since I could just…” he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Shane’s “Be myself. Almost forgot who I am.”

It is absolutely heart-wrenching but also so soft, so gentle, the way Ryan clings to him, how he breathes every word directly in Shane’s mouth, the way he falls against him so easily… like he belongs there. But at the same time, the maddening heat he’s firing up in him with his movements, the rhythm he’s picking up and how he’s giving him ideas.

Shane wraps his arms around Ryan, he can’t even speak, helpless groans are the only thing he can put together right now, but he pulls the other closer, demands more kisses. He wants to devour him completely, he feels like they’re not close enough even though they seem to be about to climb in each other’s mouth.

The hand stroking him gets firmer and faster and he can only call Ryan’s name before he comes in his fist, his head drops to rest on Ryan’s shoulder while they both pant.

It takes some shifting around, but they eventually fall to the bed, Shane is lying on his back, Ryan is plastered to his side, chin planted on his chest and big dark eyes fixed on his face. They are both silent, half-dressed in their raggedy clothes, hair tussled, and thrumming with excitement, the weight of things left unsaid has shifted as well and it’s not a heavy looming thing above their heads anymore. Now it seems to be all about confessions that are just there, dancing on the tips of their tongues, not dropping just because they have yet to learn how to spell them.

“What’s the plan, then?” asks Ryan and it is so unexpected and noncontiguous that Shane almost feels the drop as if he just fell from a chair or bed.

“Uh.” He starts, very eloquently “Guess we’ll just… create a distraction and run for the hills?”

Ryan chuckles, his whole flushed face brightening up with it and it still is like trying to look at the sun “A classic” he offers, instead of calling Shane a dumbass which is awful polite of him.  
“Perhaps you’re gonna need some luck.” He adds.

“I gotta say… I don’t rely on chance and such abstract things, Ryan” he replies carefully. He also isn’t keen on exploiting the other, really.

“I got that” Ryan says, rolling his eyes “But it can’t hurt, right? Quite the contrary.”

“It’s just I’d rather succeed with my talent and capacity.” Shane presses on with a shrug.

Ryan sighs and frowns as if Shane just personally offended him “Jesus Christ.” He grumbles, so completely done.

“What?” Shane tries. Is he missing something here?

The other pushes himself up on his elbows looking down at him with a mixture of disbelief, annoyance, and a tiny hint of amusement “I’m asking you to fuck me, you dipshit!” he exclaims.

“Oh… OH!” Shane’s an idiot. But he’d like to blame the fucked out stupor he’s still in. “Shit” he adds, more to himself than the other because, if he could have hesitated to admit it up until then, now he can’t deny: Ryan is the love of his life.

“Yes or no, big guy. It’s easy enough” Ryan says then, looking straight at him and trying to come across as the confident tough little guy that he is, but Shane doesn’t miss the way his lips tremble lightly and his gaze turns more expectant, a hint of uncertainty on his face. There must be some part of him that isn’t so sure Shane wouldn’t push him away.

As if.

He smirks then, regaining his confidence, his mind sharpening once again at the realization. There’s no way he’s leaving the other doubt for even one second that Shane wants him just as badly as he does.  
“Yeah, baby” he replies, sitting up as well and caressing Ryan’s face while he watches how any hint of tension melts away “Give daddy lots of luck.” He adds in a whisper and it’s just… he’s not trying to be kinky, it’s just a random thing that he says.

And yet, Ryan gasps softly, eyes going dark and hooded as they always do when the heat spikes up in him. He grins devilishly and takes some space, making sure that Shane’s eyes are completely focused on him (honestly, why would he look at anything else, ever) before he leans back against the pillows, hands making a quick and efficient work of his, frankly far too complex to take off, harem pants. He ditches everything but the golden chains that still hang around his hips, his ankles and feet, his neck and chest.

Yeah, there’s no doubt that is the most precious treasure. Not only in that palace, but in the whole world.

As if the absolutely sinful sight that Ryan’s making wasn’t enough, he has the nerve to spread his legs, running a teasing hand along his own thigh, throwing that damn cocky smirk at Shane.  
“Come and get it, Daddy.”

Shane has to make a valiant effort to not squeak at that, he feels his mouth dry up and all his blood flow downward so quickly that his IQ must have just lost a digit.  
“Holy fuck, Ry” he breathes shakily. He’s torn between having a heart attack, throwing himself at the other like a crazed animal or doing something sensible like making sure they’re doing all that like responsible adults.

In the end, Shane opts for a sorry attempt at the latter, so he gracelessly scrambles out of bed, goes fetch the bottle of lube from his bag and then scrambles back in, all the while losing whatever piece of clothing he was still wearing. It must be extremely unattractive, kinda ridiculous in fact and he himself feels like a particularly desperate tube guy. And yet, when he’s back to Ryan, he’s looking at him with the softest smile, chuckling, eyes filled with fondness, and completely smitten.

Honestly, it makes Shane blush much more than any allusive smirk or sexual touch they might have exchanged.

“Come here, big guy” Ryan whispers, warm and loving, amusement still dancing on his lips and eyes. As he edges closer, Shane thinks that this right here is the most beautiful thing he ever saw, this gentle and slightly crazed kind of happiness is what he wishes and that suits the other. Ryan deserves to spend his life in this blissful state and if that’s the last thing that he does, Shane will make sure it’s happening.

Shane finally returns to him and they are back to kissing, wet and open-mouthed. His hands move again along the other’s body, reveling in the hot and smooth skin, the lines of his muscles, the pulse hammering just underneath. When he pulls back from the kiss, Shane is breathless but he manages somehow to pour some lube on his fingers and move them to tease the other’s cleft before applying gentle pressure on his opening. He carefully pushes a finger past the ring of muscles and then it slides in nice and easy.

Ryan hisses at the initial resistance but then relaxes. One of his hands is clasped around Shane’s shoulder, the other is combing through his hair, so easily and lovingly that for the longest moment it all feels like something they did thousands of times before, like they are exactly where they are meant to be.

Shane wonders briefly if that feeling, like he’s hyperaware and his sensations are reaching out from his body, could be some sort of effect from Ryan’s gift. He’s jerked back to the present when Ryan chuckles breathlessly “Go on” he whispers “I’m not going to break, you know?”

It probably is meant to be playful, but there’s warmth in every word and smile. Shane smiles back and pulls his hand back to push two fingers in, he’s slow but relentless and he takes some second to appreciate the smoldering heat of his body, the tightness of it. He finally starts fucking him with his fingers, his mind being blown by every reaction, by his soft moans and the way he focuses on every sensation, by the sight he makes, spread open like that, insides sucking his fingers in greedily.

It’s easy and flawless to pull back again and push three fingers in now. Shane takes it slow and watches as he carefully loosens the tight opening and then curls his fingers. Ryan moans loudly and thrusts his hips as soon as his sweet spot is grazed and that’s exactly what Shane was looking for. He gives it a couple of strokes and observes as the other shakes and writhes, sweat breaking on his skin as he gets hit by the spikes of sudden pleasure.  
  
Shane licks his lips, completely engrossed in the act, his mind focused on every movement and sound he’s capable to squeeze from Ryan. They exchange a scorching look and there’s so much in that single moment that they seem to understand and say of each other. Shane stops his hand just to pour more lube all over the sloppy mess he’s already making of the other. He widens his fingers and then shoves them in once again “I’m making you all loose and wet for me, baby” he breathes.

Ryan exhales shakily and nods, hooded dark eyes raking over Shane and lingering briefly on his hard-on “hmyeah” he slurs “you’re so big, daddy”

Shane swallows audibly. So they weren’t just goofing around earlier. He immediately presses on Ryan’s sweet spot and watches as he throws his hands to fist the pillows next to his head, bites on his lower lip to muffle a loud moan, his hips hitch up again trying to fuck back on Shane’s fingers, they give a couple of thrusts before he can stop himself, legs trembling from the strain.

God, Shane could play the other all night long, see for how long could he keep that up before Ryan cries and begs for release. But it will have to be another night… because there will be more nights, right?  
He’d rather not think about that right now. So he focuses on the way Ryan whines in protest as soon as he pulls his fingers out and moves to pour some lube on himself.  
“You’re being a good boy” he praises while he guides himself to the other’s twitching hole. He slowly plunges in, watching as every inch pushes past the ring of muscles.

Ryan is biting his lower lip, focused on relaxing his body and breathe steadily. One of his hands goes to grab on the headboard, the muscles on his arm tense, knuckles going white.

Shane is straining as well, sweat breaking on his forehead. He squeezes so hard on Ryan’s hips and thighs that it leaves red vicious marks on his skin. When he finally bottoms out, a full-body shiver rattles him, it’s so intense he can barely catch his breath.

But apparently, Ryan wants to kill him, because his insides clench on him, his hips give a little jerk and his thighs wrap around Shane’s hips, both his hands are on the headboard now and he knows very well the sight he’s making right now, if the little, fucked out smirk he throws the other is any indication. He’s begging to be railed and there’s so much Shane can do to not comply.

“Look at you” he whispers, voice raspy “You want me to fuck you that badly?”  
Shane chuckles, doesn’t wait for a reply before he pulls back his hips almost all the way and then slams back home just once only to see Ryan arch and moan, limbs trembling and whole body craving for more.

Shane has to make an effort to not be swept away by the intensity of it all, to put up a pace with his hips, short little hitches at first, but soon enough he’s thrusting into him. Ryan throws his head back moaning something that sounds like Shane’s name.

Shane bends down to lick and bite at Ryan’s offered neck, one hand crawling up between their bodies to latch onto Ryan’s wrists and pin them over his head as soon as he lets go of the headboard. He licks his way up to the other’s mouth, fucking it with his tongue just as he’s fucking into him with his member.

It’s already enough to lose his mind. But once again he’s hit by that strange awareness, as if Shane being there, pressed against Ryan’s skin, swallowing those moans with his kisses, hips pounding in that hot welcoming body, is the place he’s meant to be. A fixed point in time.

Shane slows down his thrusts causing Ryan to protest again, but needing to take a moment to look at the perfect hot mess that is helplessly taking everything he decides to give him, he needs to burn the image in his memory: dark skin gleaming with sweat, thin golden chains sticking to it, hair a mess, beautiful face alight with pleasure, muscles taut and quivering, marks scattered all over, hard flushed cock leaking precome all over his stomach, pliant hole twitching around his member…

To be there, between his spread legs, giving him such pleasure, getting swept away just the same… It’s like trying to tame a storm and even if Shane is the one deciding what and how and when, Ryan is just an irresistible force, a pull that leads him astray. All his control, all the _thinking,_ they get swept away in the whirlwind that is the other.

It’s the most perfect exchange, how Shane steers all that raw emotion that is poured on him and how Ryan can shatter all the scheming that cages the other.

There’s something deep and visceral there and for the longest moment, Shane is overwhelmed with how much he _feels_ for Ryan. He can only throw himself into more shameless kisses before he says something he can regret. He has picked up the rhythm again, fucking steadily into the other, his movements are sharp and aiming at the other’s prostate with every thrust.

Ryan is moaning and trying to meet his hips halfway, high on pleasure by then. Shane breaks their kisses and licks his lips, chasing the sweet taste still lingering there.  
“Will you come for me?” he asks in a raspy whisper.  
The other nods, but that’s not quite enough, is it? Shane huffs a breathless chuckle and grabs on Ryan’s chin with his free hand, making him look at his eyes and focus on him.

“Answer me, boy” he orders. It’s gentle but firm and Ryan whines weakly before complying.  
“Y-yes… Yes, please” Ryan begs, voice wrecked.

Shane can’t help but pick up speed and watch, completely enthralled, while the pleasure builds up into the other, how he tenses and then finally breaks as he comes, untouched, shooting his load across his chest and stomach, back arching from the bed. He calls Shane’s name once more, desperately, so he lets go of the wrists still pinned over the other and they crash into a desperate kiss, arms winding around each other and pulling one another close, close, closer.

Shane is tipped over while he’s still pounding in him, bound by their embrace, with one last thrust he spills inside and groans in their kiss.

They remain tangled into one another while their bodies unwind, so close that they can’t tell their heartbeats apart. Shane caresses Ryan’s face, pushes back a strand of hair and smiles at him, warm and loving. He can’t find it in himself to not act like he’s an idiot in love. Because that’s what he is and he has been told that it doesn’t have to make sense, so there. He’s completely in love with a man he met two days ago and probably kinda was at first sight.

He can try all he wants to rationalize but it’s no use. There’s no helping the way his heart flutters when Ryan smiles back and combs a hand through his hair to gently caress his head. Shane kisses him again.

It is a kind of torture to pull out of his body, to shift into laying on their side and not be mashed into a single pile of limbs breathing the same air. Even worse is to get out of bed to fetch a towel, but Shane’s not letting Ryan there without cleaning him up and taking care of him.

“You okay?” Shane asks as he carefully finishes cleaning the absolute mess he left behind.

Ryan laughs softly “I will be once you’re done fussing and come back here” he replies, a hand pulling on the other to lie down next to him. Shane goes willingly with a soft ‘oof’ and immediately finds himself with an armful of Ryan nuzzling to his neck. Which is the opposite of a problem, honestly.

The sweet weight of Ryan between his arms, the planes of his back under his hands, the hot breath against his neck… All the tiny pieces that seem to perfectly fit in him. Shane is utterly content, relaxed. He feels like he just acquired a higher level of awareness, like some profound secret has been revealed to him. He sees more clearly, feels more vividly, his whole body is lighter.

“So” starts Ryan “We’re doing this.” It almost sounds like he’s not sure yet.

“Yes, baby” he replies “I’m already picturing the news titles… Maybe this time they’ll come up with a nice moniker.”

“You don’t have one, yet?” Ryan sounds amused as he wonders.  
  
“Nah. I’m frankly disappointed, I was so curious about what the public might have come up with. No matter what random shit I leave behind, they still haven’t scrounged up some kinda title.” Shane complains.  
  
“It’s time you methodically sign your hits so they will stick to a name.”  
  
“I haven’t thought about that, honestly. I didn’t plan any title, wanted to be surprised you know.”  
  
Ryan chuckles and makes himself more comfortable “Uhm…” he ponders before exclaiming “Daddy longlegs Madej”  
  
“No.” Is Shane’s immediate reply.  
  
“So definitive. Why?” Ryan asks with a happy laugh.  
  
“I don’t want anyone else to call me daddy.” Shane says almost without thinking and blushes right away.  
  
Ryan looks up at him, grinning like a fool “That’s sweet.” He purrs.  
  
“It’s not.”

The way Ryan laughs at his reactions is precious and makes Shane’s chest clench painfully on his heart. He has to gain some dignity back, so he clears his throat “But it’s better this way, so I can find one that goes with yours, right?” he continues.

Ryan is quietly baffled for some second before he smiles bright and honest, the happiest Shane has seen him. He then hides in Shane’s neck, a bit overwhelmed “Totally. You’re stuck with me now, big guy.” He mumbles.

And honestly, why can’t they just escape this very night? Why can’t they go, right now, while they are happy and giddy and high from affection? Shane feels like it’s the best moment. There’s no real reason to feel that way… he just has a hunch about it.

“Well, let’s go, then” he says “Like now. Let’s ditch this place and go make heists all over the world.”  
  
Ryan sits up to look at him like he just proposed to jump from the highest tower “You mean _now_ now?” He asks and is left gaping when Shane replies affirmatively and is up on his feet in a quick blur of gangly limbs, throwing his few possessions back in his duffel bag and some clothes on himself.

Ryan shakes his head and laughs again “Alright. You’re fucking insane and I… I’m even madder because what the hell, let’s do this.”  
He makes quick work of putting his clothes back on and he’s quite done with only that, he’s not taking anything else from there.

They have no plan, no idea of how to snuck Ryan out of there, but if Shane has learned anything from his hits is that dramatic is often the way to go. Trying to be sneaky is what everyone expects, so why not leaving with a bang, use the surprise to their advantage?

“Say” starts Shane “Is it true that the Shah owns a dragon? They said something similar in today’s tour.” it’s so out of the blue that Ryan looks at him with a confused frown “Hardly” he replies “It’s a second-hand wyvern. Just so that he could add it to the list of ‘rare creatures’ in his garden.”  
  
“Holy shit, that’s even more perfect” Shane adds and only then understanding dawns on the other.  
“You want to steal Cedric?!” exclaims Ryan.

Now it’s Shane’s turn to frown in confusion “Who?”

The other blushes and looks away “T-the wyvern” he admits “I named him Cedric, it struck me as a…” Ryan stops when he realizes Shane is smiling fondly, he flails uselessly and then gives him a gentle shove “Shut up, Shane”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were about to.”

So apparently that’s their new plan: steal Cedric the wyvern and fly away from there, maybe open all the cages on their way out, let some unicorns rampage around the palace as a distraction. It’s such an idiotic plan that can only work or fail miserably. They will either escape in the most ludicrous way or be stomped to death by a herd of mythical creatures. If they don’t run into the security first.

But apparently, most of the guards are otherwise busy, Ryan has never seen the hallways so empty as that night. He smiles to himself, they are very lucky, aren’t they?

Poor Cedric is perched on a big rock, enclosed by an aviary on the far corner of the back garden, he doesn’t look too well… He is second hand, after all. And being held captive surely doesn’t help. Many other cages are scattered around the property. On the side, there’s a small cabin that hosts the controls to open the cages.

“I’m not completely sold on the idea of freeing all of them” Says Ryan, voice shaky “Maybe there’s a bear in there.” He muses.  
“We’re about to ride a wyvern and you’re afraid of a _bear_ attacking you?” asks Shane.  
“Bears are killing machines” the other supplies as if that explains anything.

Shane rolls his eyes and smiles to himself “Yeah, right, the most dangerous species” he quips.

They make their way to the cage and the poor sickly wyvern opens an eye to look at them dismissively, resigned to be closed in there. It’s already ridiculous to think that they will escape on that animal, that may or may not still be able to fly, but Cedric is the opposite of a majestic creature as it is.

“Uh, so, are you sure about this?” asks Ryan “Even if he’s probably old and incapable of breathing fire, it’s still one big ass flying lizard.”  
“Pretty sure” replies Shane “Why don’t you go open the cages while I get to know our friend Cedric?”  
“Are you out of your mind? What if he attacks you while I’m over there?” Ryan exclaims, protective.

Shane doubts the other could do anything about it, if good ol’ Cedric decided to take a bite of him, but it’s precious nonetheless “It’s probably alright. We’ll have to open the cages anyway. This way I can come fetch you once the stampede starts.”

“There’s literally nothing in that sentence that sounds alright” Ryan grumbles, but he’s already heading to the side “Don’t come crying to me once the chupacabra jumps you” he adds jokingly while he points to a cage on his left, trying to calm himself.

Shane laughs “That’s not a chupacabra” he yells while the other goes “It’s a malformed ‘possum.”  
Also rabid, probably. So he better watch out for it, after all.

Honestly, in his right mind, Shane knows all that is idiotic at best, it’s not even a plan, it’s just chaos, but he’s riding the strange relaxed feeling he got into since their lovemaking. Is that Ryan’s special gift working on him? He almost feels high. But also very much confident.

Why wouldn’t it work out?

With a shrug, Shane waits for the door to the cage to open and then steps in. Cedric the wyvern is evermore unimpressed with him and barely notices that a man is in his cage. Alright, then.

Shane casually walks over to the shackle on the creature’s hind leg. He’s cool as a cucumber while he picks the lock and lets the chain slide to the ground, he’s fucking whistling even.

“Well, Cedric” he starts “Be a good boy and let me pet you on the head, ‘kay?”

He gently caresses the big scaly forehead and the wyvern opens his black beady eyes, his nostrils quiver as he sniffs the air but he doesn’t react otherwise.  
“Don’t mind me” Shane mumbles as he clumsily climbs on the creature’s back “uh… giddy-up?” he tries while pulling on what he guesses are the wyvern’s whiskers. Cedric remains quite impassible. He sighs deeply and grumbles lowly as if utterly done with the human’s bullshit.

Fair enough.

It is then that a bat comes gliding through the cage and Cedric seems to finally ignite. He gets up on his hind legs and snaps his jaws, trying to catch the bat. He fails, but at least he stood up.

“Ehi, Cedric, look, more bats outside the cage” exclaims Shane and he should feel like an idiot, trying to talk to a wyvern. But they are smart creatures. Right? And why is he calling the thing Cedric like it’s his real name?

Whatever, Cedric is actually stepping out of the cage. Shane can’t see his muzzle, but he moves like he’s afraid of being outside… Just how long has it been since he was locked up in there?

The creature isn’t very big, but it’s tall enough that he can see the whole park. Shane waves at Ryan with a dumb smile on his face and even if the other is too distant to clearly see, he can guess pretty well how he face-palms.

Cedric looks around and sniffs the air with a low rumbling sound rising from the back of his throat. Shane pets his head and tries again to steer him with his whiskers, can’t be too different from riding a horse, right? A 9 feet tall scaly horse, with leathery wings and maws full of razor-sharp fangs.

“So maybe I lied, Cedric” he admits at the obvious lack of bats around them “But, ehi, you’re out. I’ll give you all the bats you can stuff in your mouth if you do me a solid and take me and that guy out of here.”

Might as well continue down the path of the Wyvern Whisperer since he started. He gently tugs on a whisker and Cedric moves some step towards the cabin. Ryan is baffled that it is actually working, but he doesn’t waste any time to move on with the plan, slamming the button to open all the cages and then making his way towards Cedric.

He catches up with the clumsy creature and deftly hops onto it which is good because Shane has no idea how to stop Cedric. Ryan must be really fit, he’s impressed, those muscles aren’t just for show.

“Now what?” he inquires once he sits behind Shane and clings to his back to not fall over. That is a very good question.

Cedric suddenly whips his big head to the side and would you look at that, a whole swarm of bats is flapping away past the tall wall and it is apparently much more interesting than the herds of other mythical creatures pouring out of their cages and wreaking havoc. Cedric clicks his tongue, like he’s already tasting juicy bats crunching beneath his teeth, and then flaps gawkily, crashing on the nearest roof.

Ryan squeezes Shane even harder “If we die I will be so pissed with you” he grumbles, but he’s not hiding the face against his back. Shane suspects he’s secretly having fun, so he laughs “Nah, have faith in Cedric” he says, very well knowing he sounds like he’s high as balls.

In the meantime, the ruckus has alerted the guards that are running around, chased by this or that creature. Yes, even the malformed opossum is raging on. That must be the most ludicrous escape of Shane’s life. His stomach flips over once more while Cedric glides on a higher rooftop, some shingles fall down while he scrambles to not tumble over. Two tiles land squarely on a couple of guards, knocking them off.

That’s just dumb luck. Considering the sight they are surely making, it actually must be _dumber_ luck.

Cedric flaps his wings, probably remembering that he’s indeed capable of flying or at least was. He glides giddily to another rooftop. Somewhere down on the ground, people are running around and yelling, but can do nothing about the freaking wyvern on the roof. The Shah has also run out to check on the situation, he is yelling, cursing and swearing, helpless and fuming.

Ryan seems to have forgotten his own fear as he turns to look down and laughs wholeheartedly “Fuck each and every one of you” he exclaims, delirious with relief and excitement “And fuck this place! I’m outta here. It was horrifying and thank you for nothing.” He laughs again, it is liberating and judging by the way he’s now nuzzling against Shane’s back, it’s very likely that he’s also crying.

“Jesus, Cedric, I swear, if you go and shit all over this fucking place we’ll keep you” Ryan adds merrily.

When Cedric finally figures out how it is that he’s supposed to fly, he plunges down the rooftop and gracefully glides in wide circles all over the palace, he flaps his wings and gets more and more confident, until he’s flying up towards the starry sky.

And while he’s up there, Cedric honest to God takes a dump that plummets down and lands. Right. On. The. Shah’s. Head.

He’s knocked over by the momentum and probably loses consciousness, although they are so far up by now that they can’t really say, could even have been killed by the giant flying turd.

“Attaboy, Cedric” Ryan laughs and tugs on Shane’s shirt “Now we have to keep ‘im, Shane” he says.

Great, now he has to keep the damn flying lizard too. But what the hell, fine, Cedric stays, why the fuck not?

“I’m not taking him out on walks, tho” he replies, giggling like a happy fool.

Ryan inches closer and places a kiss on Shane’s neck “Where are you taking me?” he whispers in his ear. Shane chuckles and turns to look at him “I can show you the world” he singsongs.

**Author's Note:**

> No wyverns were harmed in the writing of this thing.


End file.
